


Art for The Least I Can Do Is Thank You

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story The Least I Can Do Is Thank You written by jane_x80 for Day 9 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 9 is Holiday musicIt’s time for signing up to theNCIS Reverse Bang 2021Please, join us at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/Authors and artists, we need you!Keep the NCIS fandom alive by participating!Please, spread the word!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Art for The Least I Can Do Is Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Least I Can Do Is Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966707) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Here is another of jane_x80 and I artwork and story combo for the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal.
> 
> This artwork is a gift for my dear friend cutsycat. It’s at the same time a birthday gift and a cheer up one. I hope, my cutsy, you will like the little grey cat in the artwork, I definitely thought of you when I added the cat. ;) <3 *hugs* <3
> 
> Jane, my Bernie, I enjoy your stories so much that I am inspired to create artworks for them! Always fun collaborating with you! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Please, go read Jane’s story, I bet you will like it! :)  
> 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Cover Art for the story [The Least I Can Do Is Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966707) written by jane_x80 for Day 9 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 9 is Holiday music

**Author's Note:**

> Authors and artists out there, I am calling you!  
> We need you!
> 
> It’s the time for signing up to the NCIS Reverse Bang 2021. You have until the beginning of January 2021 for signing up. Please, go to the NCIS Bang on LiveJournal for more details. https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/
> 
> The NCIS Reverse Bang is desperately in need of authors (and to some extent, artists too) willing to participate at it this year. Everyone is welcomed! It’s a fun challenge, don’t hesitate to ask current and former participants about it. I would like to see more participants in the future, could you think you could be one of them? Let’s try it this year! :)
> 
> Authors sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html
> 
> Artists sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html
> 
> Please, spread the word!
> 
> Red Pink Dots


End file.
